The Phantom Stalker
by PhantomTeen26
Summary: Erik and Christine are putting a play on how they became in love. Someone stops the play dressed as Erik with the idea to take Christine away forever. Killing anyone in his way. Erik must find Christine before it is too late! Just a little short story.
1. Chapter One: The Situation

**Hello readers. Here is my first Phantom of the Opera Fan Fiction! It tells the story of Erik and Christine putting on a playtelling how they fell in love and the story along with it. Someone stops the show and takes Christine away. Erik is forced to travel though the underground of this new opera house to stop the imposter posing as him and save Christine from him before it is too late! Please read and tell me what you think. I'll try and update as soon as possible.**

**Gordon!**

* * *

**Chapter One – The Situation**

Christine stared at Erik getting changed through the room divider between them. Erik knew she was doing this as he had caught her doing it many times before. He liked to pretend that he was going to turn round just to hear her jump to the other side of her part of the room. This amused him but never told Christine he was doing this.

It was their big show tonight. It was show to make all other shows fall in shame. For this was Christine's favourite story. The story of two people who fell in love. Two people one loved the other hated by all. A story about two people that loved each other. This was their story.

Christine was getting nervous this was the first night of the show and she always does something wrong on the first night but hopefully she will do as brilliantly as Erik says she will.

Erik stepped out from behind the wall divider. She looked at his face. The face which had now healed by his happiness. Christine hated this. She loved his mask, he wasn't The "Phantom" without it, he was just Erik; Erik the man Christine loved and will always be there for.

It was ten minutes till the show was scheduled to start and they were both excited and ready to go. Erik put on a replica of his old mask. The memories came flooding back to Christine when he wore that mask. She smiled and they both walked out of the dressing room together. As they were walking down the corridor which lead to the stage door there was a loud crash from above them. They stopped and looked up. There was a huge hole in the ceiling and lump of it on the floor where they were standing only a second ago.

"Who is up there?" Christine asked.

"I don't know," said Erik, "It must have just fallen on it's own."

"But why would it have fallen at that exact moment when we were walking past?"

"One minute guys, c'mon lets go," said Barbara the Co-director.

Christine and Erik continued walking towards the stage door. Christine was on first. She wasn't too sure about doing this performance tonight she felt uneasy. She glanced back to look at Erik. He smiled at here and blew her a kiss. This boosted her confidence and she headed up the stairs to the stage. There was no going back now.


	2. Chapter Two: The Disappearance

**Chapter Two – The Disappearance**

Christine walked off stage from introducing the show. While she was on the stage she heard all sorts of strange noises coming from behind her. She was speaking in a faster tone than she had done in the rehearsals. She didn't feel safe up there. She was Glad that she wasn't on again till the third act.

"I didn't feel safe up there," Christine told Erik once she had came off stage "there was a weird echo coming from behind me."

"Calm down, I'm sure it was nothing," said Erik and gave her a hug "It was probably your imagination up there, just nerves."

"It wasn't my imagination, I know what I heard and it was there behind me on the stage!" Christine shouted back.

"I'm on now," said Erik calmly "I'll try and see if I can here it once I'm up there."

Erik walked forward through the double doors and up the stairs to the stage. The whole time he was on the stage he was trying to hear the strange sound which got Christine so worried. He could hear nothing apart from the clapping from the audience and the addition good comments he could here from them.

Just as he was saying his last lines the chandelier from above the stage came crashing down. Everyone in the opera house raced to the exits. The screaming and shouting coming from them was deafening.

Erik ran back to his dressing room to find Christine but she was gone.

"Christine!" Erik shouted a number of times but no one answered him.

Erik ran out the dressing room and checked all the other rooms which he could think she would be in. Christine was nowhere to be found. Erik cursed and raced outside to check there but he couldn't see past all of the evacuating people standing outside shouting. Even if Christine was out there she couldn't see or hear him.

Erik saw Glen the wardrobe designer and ran over to him

"Have you seen Christine? Where's Christine?" he demanded.

"I don't know," answered Glen, "I saw her running away with you when the Chandelier fell, by the way what do you think caused that?"

"Shut up!" shouted Erik back at him "what do you mean she ran away with me? I was still performing you fool. I couldn't possibly have managed to get off the stage in time and get her st the speed she disappeared!"

"Well, all I saw was you with your hand wrapped round Christine's wrist dragging her down to the basement." Glen said smugly

Erik didn't look pleased. He took off back into the evacuated opera house

The worried phantom sprinted down the long corridor leading to the basement door. When he finally got to the door it was locked.

"Damn!" Erik shouted.

Loud bangs could be heard. Erik was kicking the entrance door in. A few seconds had passed and Erik had entered the basement.

* * *

**Hi readers. I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of my Fan Fiction. The first main thing has happened and it's only to get more exciting after this lol. Please tell me your thoughts.**

**Gordon!**


	3. Chapter Three: The Search

Chapter Three – The Search

Erik ran down the rickety wooden stairs leading to the basement floor. As he was running one of the stairs gave way and he tripped and fell. Erik tumbled down nearly half of the remaining stairs. As soon has he hit the bottom he immediately stood right up: not harmed by the fall and started searching the basement for Christine.

It was too dark to see anything apart from a fire torch at the other side of the huge Gothic room. He headed towards it. As he was getting closer to the light Erik could hear the faint sound of music.

"It can't be," Erik thought to himself but it was. Erik could here someone playing his song. It was his song "Music of the Night" and someone else was playing it.

"How Dare this person steal my song!" Erik said angrily to himself.

This just made him angrier and more determined to find Christine and more determined to stop this in poster.

Even though there was a light it didn't make it easier for him to see. He was trying his best not to bump into things. He followed the sound of the music and eventually found the source of it. It was through the door in front of him that he would find Christine and find who the impostor was.

Erik reached for the handle and opened the door.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffie xD it seemed right for me to end that chapter that way and leave it so short. As always, tell me your thoughts on my story or any improvments you might have and I'll try to make them. Thank you for all for reading.**

**Gordon!**


	4. Chapter Four: The Square Room

Chapter Four – The Square Room

As Erik walked through the door he heard a door slam. He was now standing in a square room with two doors at either side. Erik didn't know which one of them had slammed shut just a few seconds ago. There was a huge organ in the center of the room. Erik took a quick glance round the room and on the floor was something he recognized. One of Christine's bracelets. Erik walked over to it and picked it up and put it in the inside pocket of his coat.

Erik walked over to the door on his left. He wasn't sure if this was the door or not but he tried it any way. He opened the door and to his surprise a body fell from inside onto him. Erik jumped back in fright. He leaned over to see the identity of the body. It was Barbara the Co-Director. Erik turned round and gagged. He felt as though he was going to be sick. He knew she was already dead and there was no point in trying to revive her.

Finding Barbara's body made Erik more worried than he was already. This man was capable of anything. He then rushed to the other side of the room and opened the other door which took him down to another staircase to another floor of the basement.

As he reached the bottom of the staircase an overpowering odour of rotting flesh reached his nostrils. This stench made Erik start to cough. This floor was better lit than the previous one but the air was filled with dust which made it harder to see. Erik wandered round what seemed to be the exact same layout as the floor above. He began to speed up as footsteps could be heard not too far in front of where he was standing. There were many twists and turns which made it harder for him to catch up to the footsteps. When Erik finally thought he'd caught up there was a dead end. He couldn't understand where they had gone. He looked up and he looked down searching for any trap doors or something similar but there was nothing.

Erik turned round to walk back just has he had turned round he heard a creek from behind him. He swung round to see that there was a secret door built in to the wall and it hadn't been closed properly

"There is still hope," Erik thought to himself and fled along the dark passage. Erik smiled.

* * *

**Hello readers. I hope you have enjoyed chapter four of my story. I'll be sure to update soon. I've added some exciting stuff in this chapter lol you probably noticed..but if you havn't well it wasn't exciting enough. I'll have to try and so better. Please tell me your thoughs as always.**

**Gordon!**


	5. Chapter Five: A Suprise in Store

**Chapter Five-A Surprise in Store**

Erik had taken some time to reach the end of the long passage. He was beginning to get bored of going along passages and staircases but more eager to find this fake and rescue Christine from him. While running down the passage Erik found one of Christine's high-heeled shoes. He knelt down to pick it up and then suddenly this rush of footsteps came from behind him.

The next thing Erik knew he was in darkness. He could hear men shouting and arguing but their sounds were muffled and he was too weary to listen closely to the conversation. But then some words started to catch his ear

"What are we going to do with her now?" a man's voice asked

"We will return to Germany," a familiar voice answered "we shall leave our friend The Phantom of the Opera here to die."

Erik gasped.

"They can't leave me here," he thought to himself "I will have to escape before it's too late."

There was a light. Erik could see that he was in a huge metal barred cage; which was used to keep the wild animals if any were used in a production. Two men walked into the room.

"Where's Christine!" Erik shouted.

"Oh, she's just fine," said one of the men, "Don't worry we wont do anything to hurt her."

The one of the men was wearing a pair of grey overalls and the other, fatter man was wearing a brown shirt and black trousers.

"Let me out," Erik demanded, "Let me see my dearest Christine this instant."

The short fat man turned round.

"No!" he shouted. Both of the men laughed and walked out of the room. The light followed them.

Erik began to rattle the bars on the cage.

"Let me out!" he shouted continuously.

* * *

**Ooh it's getting interesting eh readers :D Thank you to all the people who have reviewed my story. It's much appreciated. Please continue giving me your thoughs. I'll update soon.**

**Gordon!**


	6. Chapter Six: The Escape

**Chapter Six-The Escape**

Erik sat up.

"Christine? Christine? Where are you?" Erik shouted.

He stood up and walked over to the other side of cage. He was still shouting for Christine. His head started to hurt and he fell to the ground.

While on the ground Erik had many flash backs on the days events. The images were swirling round his mind in many different bright colours. Erik then saw himself running down the hallways and stair cases which brought him to this point.

Erik sat up.

"Christine? Christine? Where are you?" Erik shouted.

He stood up. He felt the heel of Christine's shoe against his hip from inside his pocket. Then a thought struck him. Erik took the shoe out of his pocket and started battering the heel off of the lock which was on the middle of the door. He was banging for at least an hour, and then the heel broke off.

"Damn!" Erik shouted, and then he kicked the door in frustration.

The door swung open. He was free. Erik went to take a step out; he forgot that the cage was held high up off the ground just as his foot went out the cage he could hear footsteps coming towards the room. He had to jump. He had no time to brace himself. This was his last chance. He took a step back then flew out the cage with a loud thud as he hit the ground below. Erik had hurt his leg during the fall but there was no time to worry about that. He ran and hid behind a wall of large crates.

Erik waited for a few minutes but no one came through the door.

"They must had changed there minds," he thought to himself. He was rather annoyed as he had made that big dramatic leap for nothing.

He took a few more minutes to get his breath back then he was back on his hunt to find Christine.

Erik stood up and casually walked over to the door. When he arrived at the door he opened it gently to try and not make too much noise. He took a quick glance out the door to check if anyone was there but there was no one. He felt relief and opened the rest of the door and stepped out. While walking fast down the passage he noticed there that there were paintings' of Christine down the walls. Erik was puzzled that he had managed to get pictures of Christine; and where.

As he reached the peak of the corridor he started to hear screaming and banging coming from his left where there was two rooms. Erik walked over to one of the doors; which there was a large hole in.

Through the door he saw Martine who played Christine's friend Meg Giry. There was a man on top of her. He could see red everywhere, all over the walls and flowing on the floor.

Martine was producing deafening screams of terror. The man had finished what he had done and started to turn round. Erik ducked behind the door. Erik could hear the man inside the room start coughing; as though he was choking on something. Erik walked fast from the door and continued back to the corridor.

"Christine has to be in here," he said to himself, "it isn't too late."


	7. Chapter Seven: Alone

Chapter Seven-Alone

"Where is Erik?" Christine thought to herself as she passed round the small room she was held captive in.

"He must be looking for me, or maybe they have caught him too?"

Christine walked up to the front of the room to where the door was. She tried hard to open the door but as previous efforts showed the door was definitely not going to give way anytime soon. She glanced down to her feet. Only one shoe. The floor was made of old planks of wood and felt sore on her feet. The one thing she needed to happen to her now was a splinter.

"Let me out!" Christine screamed banging franticly on the door, "what have I done to deserve this?"

She walked back to the where she was standing previously and curled herself up in the corner and cried.

Erik was still wandering a maze of corridors unaware that he was being watched ...

* * *

**Please excuse the short chapter! I wanted to just get in a small part about Christine and get across what her feelings were. Thank you to all my reviews. Please tell me what you think, I'm always ready to read your reviews.**

**Gordon!**


	8. Chapter Eight: A Familiar Face

**Chapter Eight – A Familiar Face**

"What shall we do with him?"

"Let's keep him here."

Just then four walls surrounded Erik, stopping him from going on. The lights went out. Darkness was all around him.

"Who's there?" Erik shouted confidently.

Nothing answered him.

A few minutes later the lights came up. The walls were gone. Erik heard two steps of footsteps coming towards him. He stepped back. Out of the shadows' walked two men. One had blonde shoulder length hair and the other one was the short one Erik had seen before, it was the fat man which was there when he was trapped inside the cage.

The blonde man was wearing a mask like Erik's and was dressed identically to him.

"Where is Christine? What have you done with her?" Erik said.

"Don't speak" said the blonde hair man, "listen to me you are not wanted here, we tried to stop you from getting this far but you are so stupid that you have came further and further to this point where..you must be killed."

"Just try it," Erik answered.

"Oh but I will," the blonde haired man said, for years I have been trying to find you and your beautiful wife Christine but I haven't succeeded, until now."

The blonde haired man walked further forward and took of his mask so Erik could see his true identity.

Erik gasped.

"Why have you come back to Paris? You were in Germany the last I heard," Erik said with a confused tone.

"I have been settled in Germany fort ten years now, I left the day after you and Christine got married but now I'm back for Christine and she will be mine like she once was."

"Get him."

* * *

**Hello readers. I hope you are enjoying my story so far! I've tried my best to make it really good. Have I managed it? Please tell me what you think of my story and drop me a review. The next chapter will be up soon.**

**Gordon!**


	9. Chapter Nine: Up Once More

Chapter Nine - Up Once More

Before Erik could think two men attacked him from behind. Each man had one of Erik's arms and were dragging him along behind their leader. Erik struggled to get free but the two men had such a tight grip on him he soon gave up.

They dragged Erik all the way back to the stage. The chandelier was still lying where it had crashed down earlier that night. The stage and the seats facing it were empty.

"Let him go," said the blonde haired man.

Erik sorted his jacket and gave the man an angry look.

"Why have you brought me here?" asked the Phantom "where is Christine!"

"You won't see her again," said the blonde.

Erik tried to get closer the him but the two men blocked his way.

"There is no way you are getting to me," said the man, "there is no use in trying. You will only end up worse off...and we don't want that, do we?"

"Erik!" someone shouted.

"Christine! Where are you?" shouted Erik.

"Stop her!" shouted the the blonde haired man.

Erik took a dive for him and took him to the ground. Erik started punching him and soon were separated.

"Erik, I'm up here," Christine shouted down to him.

Erik looked up.

Box Five

With all his strength Erik shook off the two men and ran to the box. He couldn't remember where to go. His mind went blank. Surely he should know where his own box is but nothing came to his mind. Erik glanced back. He heard the blonde haired man telling his people to come after him. He began to run away but tripped over a rope which was right in his path. He got straight back up and ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

He saw the stair case "Box Five" was on a plaque next to the door. He opened the door and raced up the stairs. He reached the top and looked around the small seating area. No one was there. Where could she have gone?.

"Christine!" Erik shouted down from the box.

There was no reply.

Erik turned around to go back out the door but standing in front of it was the Blonde haired man.

"Did you honestly think it would be that easy? Didn't you think I would be far more cunning for you to just go up to the box and save her and live happily ever after? You stole that dream for me and not it's my turn to return the favour" he said bitterly.

"You will never see Christine again. She is mine now and will be till the end of time and there is nothing you can do about it," said the Blonde.

The man took a dive at Erik and pushed him out of the box and as far as the blonde haired man knew onto the floor and to his death. He turned round to exit the box and heard a noise. He turned back round and saw Erik pulling himself back from over the ledge.

"Damn you!" shouted the Blonde, "why won't you die?" and went over to the other side of the ledge but it was too late. Erik was back on his feet and breathing heavily.

The man took a grab of Erik and took him down to the ground.


	10. Chapter Ten: Mad with Love

Chapter Ten - Mad With Love

The man pulled out a knife an held it up to Erik's neck.

"Raoul stop!" shouted Christine.

Raoul turned around to look at her. Erik kicked him off and he landed next to Christine. Raoul stood up and grabbed Christine's wrist.

"No more games," he said and threw the knife at Erik. The knife hit him in his stomach. Erik let out a shout.

"Erik!" shouted Christine.

The stabbed phantom lay on the floor. Christine could see he was in deep agony. She tried at get free from the Ex-Comte de Chagny's arms.

_(Shortly after their last meeting Raoul's brother died and he became the Comte de Chagny but after a few months went mad from loosing Christine and had a terrible temper and got stripped of his title. Ever since then he has held a bigger grudge towards Erik from taking Christine from him and vowed that one day he would get her back. Now his plan was working but Erik was not giving up._)

Erik tried to stand up. Raoul and Christine watched him. She was sobbing and couldn't do anything to help him.

"Why are you causing so much trouble?" shouted Erik to Raoul. "Why all this murder? this carnage?"

Erik managed to stand.

"Raoul let me go!" shouted Christine. "Free me!" she demanded.

"I did it all for you," Raoul said to Christine, "doesn't this prove to you how much I love you?"

"You're mad!" shouted Christine.

"I may be mad," said Raoul calmly, "but at least I have you."

Just after saying that Raoul took off along the corridor from Box Five; dragging Christine by her arm. Erik didn't have the strength to go after them. He fell in to the corner in sorrow. Looking down at the bloody stab wound he started to cry, would he ever get Christine back now?


	11. Chapter Eleven: The Finale

Chapter Eleven - The Finale

"Christine, why can't you see it's all for you!" Raoul shouted at a distraught Christine.

"Let me go Raoul! shouted Christine, "let me go back and help him."

"It's too late now my love, we are already behind our schedule. Will will return to Germany and live at peace until we die."

"Raoul I don't want that, I don't love you anymore. Please, just let me go." Christine pleaded, "if you love me you'd let me go."

Raoul turned to face Christine; his face showed anger and disappointment.

"I thought you'd want to come away with me and live with me forever. You do, don't you?" Raoul asked her confidently.

"No Raoul! I want Erik."

Raoul loosened his grip around Christine's hand. Christine noticed this and shook free and ran as fast as she could away from him back down to corridor to see Erik.

"Come back here!" Raoul shouted and chased after her.

Christine arrived back at the Box. Erik wasn't there. She looked puzzled.

"Ha," Raoul laughed smugly. "I knew he didn't really love you. He is probably away to hide underground again."

Raoul found his joke hilarious and started laughing madly to himself. He grabbed Christine's arm and headed back out of the door. Erik was standing in the door way. He punched Raoul and sent him flying along the corridor. Christine ran over to him and gave him a huge hug.

"I knew you wouldn't have left me," said Christine and kissed Erik on the cheek.

They both heard laughing and turned round to face the source.

"If I can't have Christine then no one will."

Raoul came charging at them both with a sword. Erik pushed Christine out of the way. Raoul was still charging towards him. Erik side stepped him and Raoul fell over the edge of Box Five.

Christine gasped. They both Raoul's scream until he hit the floor with an earth shattering thud. Christine ran up to Erik and started crying.

"I thought I'd lost you forever," Christine sobbed. "I knew putting on this show was a terrible idea."

Erik hugged Christine back and kissed her.

"Is he dead?" Christine asked.

"I don't know," Erik answered.

He walked over to the edge of the balcony and looked down. Raoul's lifeless body lying between chairs where the audience sat.

Erik turned around to face Christine.

"We're fine now."


End file.
